


Jealous?

by LadySokolov



Series: Batman Telltale tumblr prompt fills [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love Triangles, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not actually a love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySokolov/pseuds/LadySokolov
Summary: For a prompt on tumblr.Anon said: So one prompt I’ve been thinking about since I started shipping Harvey and Bruce is Bruce totally not being jealous that Harvey’s crushing on Batman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whoever it was that requested this one. It was an awesome prompt. This fic is a little bit AU, set in an unspecified and non-existent time after the debate but before a non-Two-Face Harvey started to lose it. It’s also extremely fluffy.

JEALOUS?

“And have you seen the guy in action?” Harvey Dent asked as he slammed his drink down on the table in front of them. “I mean, he’s amazing, right? Those moves, and that suit? I’ll be honest; at first I thought the bat-suit thing was pretty tacky, but now I’m starting to think the whole kevlar and cape get-up actually looks pretty good on him.”

Bruce Wayne was _not_  jealous. Sure, he had been madly in love with Harvey for a while now, and while it hurt to hear him talk about another man with such glowing praise, he was not jealous, because being jealous would be completely ridiculous, not because he thought he had nothing to be jealous about, but more because it would mean that he was jealous of _himself._

Harvey had barely stopped talking about Batman ever since the masked vigilante had saved him at the debate, and Bruce was reasonably sure that saving him a second time really hadn’t helped. Harvey had been on his way to Town Hall when he was attacked by the Children of Arkham. Batman had swooped in to rescue the new mayor, and Bruce was pretty sure that it was that second encounter which had solidified Batman’s title as Person Harvey Dent Loved More Than Any Other in the World (TM). 

“So Harvey,” Bruce joked as he poured himself another drink. “When you see Batman next are you planning to drop down on one knee and ask him to marry you or what?”

He was only half joking.

He had expected Harvey to take offence at his little jest, but instead Harvey’s expression turned gravely serious.

“Oh god... Bruce...” Harvey muttered. “You don’t think he’s married, do you?”

Bruce only just managed to stop himself from face-palming in response to that.

“You’re actually in love with him?” Bruce asked. “Harvey, I was joking!”

Nope. Bruce was definitely _not_  jealous of himself.

“What? No,” Harvey replied, still more serious than Bruce had expected him to be. “I mean, maybe, but what you said just made me think. That’s all. What if he’s got... you know... a wife and kids waiting for him at home every time he puts the mask on and goes out to fight crime. He’s risking his life out there...”

Harvey paused and downed the rest of the alcohol in his glass in one go.

“If he does have a family then they must be so worried,” he muttered once he had finished.

Bruce started to feel a little guilty for joking about Harvey’s feelings for Batman. He hadn’t seriously thought that Harvey might be in love with his alter ego, but it was starting to look as though Harvey clearly _was,_ whether he wanted to admit it or not.

And Bruce was still definitely  _not jealous._

“Harvey, he doesn’t have a wife and kids.”

“What?” Harvey laughed. “And how would you know?”

Bruce wondered if maybe he was making a mistake. He supposed he could still save the conversation; say that he had heard a rumor or something like that, but no, if he was going to do this then he might as well go ahead and do it properly. Had he been completely sober then he might have thought better, but one drink with Harvey had turned into two, and then three, and now they had drunk almost an entirely bottle of scotch between them, and Bruce’s decision making skills weren’t exactly as good as they usually were, and for some reason he just desperately wanted to tell Harvey the truth.

“Because I’m Batman,” Bruce said, looking Harvey straight in the eye as he spoke.

For a moment neither of them said anything. The room was completely still. Bruce wondered whether he had made a mistake.

And then Harvey burst into laughter.

“You? Batman? Really Bruce?”

And Bruce discovered the only thing that felt worse than knowing that the man he loved was crushing on his alter ego was the same man thinking that there was no possible way that Bruce could be the shining beacon of justice and heroism that he had fallen in love with.

“Did you really think that I would believe that?” Harvey asked.

Bruce just sighed and wished that he hadn’t said anything. Eventually Harvey’s chuckling disappeared, along with the rest of the scotch in Bruce’s glass.

“But seriously Bruce, why would you even say that? Are you... Oh god, you’re not... You’re not jealous, are you?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Are you jealous of Batman?”

Now it was Bruce’s turn to be frozen in shock. Sure, he hadn’t exactly been subtle when it came to his feelings for Harvey, (bringing flowers to Harvey while he was in hospital was definitely _not_ the most heterosexual thing he had ever done) but he had honestly thought that Harvey was blind to Bruce’s feelings for him. Harvey had certainly never brought the topic up before that moment.

“I... uh...” Bruce murmured.

He suddenly realized that Harvey was leaning towards him. Oh god, when had the other man moved so close? His eyes were looking straight in Bruce’s own, and the distance between them suddenly seemed like nothing at all. It would be so easy to just lean forward and press his lips against Harvey’s own. And were Harvey’s eyes slowly closing or was that just his own over-active imagination? Oh god, was Harvey about to kiss him? Bruce began to think that maybe, just maybe, he was. All he would have to do was lean forward a bit more and...

But no, that had to be the drink talking. Bruce could not allow himself to believe that his feelings for Harvey were returned. It was pointless to give into hope like that. 

Bruce cleared his throat, sat further back in his chair and tried to calm his racing heart.

“No?” Bruce tried, trying to sound completely casual, and not as though he had been two seconds away from kissing Harvey Dent. “Why would I be?”

Harvey frowned and then leaned back in his own chair. A moment later the smile was back on his face however, and Bruce could get back to pretending that the almost-kiss had never happened.

God, what was he doing? Definitely _not_ being jealous of Batman, that was for sure. Nope, definitely not jealous...

 

* * *

 

 

After that night Bruce had found himself wondering whether he should approach Harvey as Batman and confront the other man about their not-so-unrequited affection for one another. He even contemplated just straight out kissing the other man, but that felt a little too much like a betrayal when Harvey still didn’t know that it was his friend Bruce behind the mask.

Either way he soon realized that hunting Harvey down would not be necessary. The Children of Arkham made another attempt on the new mayor’s life only days after Bruce and Harvey’s little drunken talk, and of course Batman came to the other man’s rescue once more.

The attempt on Harvey’s life was uncoordinated and quite frankly sloppy by the terrorist group’s usual standards. Bruce got the distinct feeling that the perpetrators were a small group acting on their own, without any prior planning or the approval of Lady Arkham or the Penguin. 

They had managed to chase Harvey into a small back alley, but hadn’t gotten any further than that before Batman showed up and wiped the floor with the four of them.

Once they were all trussed up and waiting for the arrival of the G.C.P.D. Batman turned to Harvey to check that the other man was all right. He was mostly uninjured. He would undoubtedly have a couple of bruises thanks to his tousling with the Children of Arkham before Batman’s arrival, but Harvey had given as good as he got, and after a quick check Bruce established than none of the other man’s injuries were too serious.

“You seem to be looking out for me,” Harvey commented once Batman had finished inspecting him.

Bruce grinned at Harvey. He had been wondering how Harvey would treat Batman the next time they crossed paths, and judging by the other man’s tone, Harvey fully intended to start flirting with Batman.

For a moment Bruce considered giving in to temptation and kissing Harvey. But then caution won out and instead he simply nodded at the other man.

“Always,” he told him. “Take care Mayor Dent.”

“Hey wait!” Harvey called out, stopping Batman before he could leave the alleyway. “Before you leave there’s something... Something I...”

Oh god no. Was Bruce actually going to have to stand there while Harvey confessed his love to Batman? This was... well, not awful, but certainly awkward. Bruce had no idea how he was supposed to react if that was the case. On the one hand he had been hoping that one day he might hear a confession of love from Harvey Dent, but for it to be directed at Batman rather than Bruce Wayne? That just seemed cruel.

“Yes?” Batman asked, turning around to face Harvey once more.

The mayor took a couple of steps closer, and for a while he just stood there, staring at Batman’s cowl-covered face. Every so often his eyes would dart down towards Bruce’s uncovered lips. 

Harvey placed one hand on each of Bruce’s shoulders. Bruce could feel his own heart beating faster. Harvey wasn’t going to... He wasn’t actually...?

And then Harvey was kissing him.

The kiss was a lot more gentle than Bruce had been expecting. Considering Harvey’s size and personality he had half expected to be pushed up against the nearest wall and thoroughly ravaged (not that he would mind at all if that had been the case) but instead Harvey’s hands simply steadied Batman as his lips pressed ever-so-gently and chastely against Bruce’s own.

It wasn’t enough though, not nearly enough, and when Harvey attempted to pull back from the kiss Bruce chased after Harvey’s lips with his own. Before long he was the one pushing _Harvey_  up against the nearest patch of wall and kissing the living daylights out of _him_.

Harvey gasped and moaned and Bruce knew that he should probably stop, if only so that he could tell Harvey who he really was, but Harvey’s hands were all over him now, firm enough that he could still feel the warmth and pressure of them through the suit, and Harvey was making such amazing noises and kissing Bruce back with just as much passion as Bruce felt and it was so perfect and he was _finally_  kissing _Harvey._

Eventually they both needed to stop, although it was less their own choice, and more because one of the Children of Arkham, still tied up and awaiting the police not too far from where the two of them stood, loudly demanded that they ‘get a room!’ and they were both suddenly reminded of the fact that they were in one of Gotham’s many back-alleys, hardly the perfect place for a romantic interlude.

Bruce placed one last, soft kiss on Harvey’s lips, and then pulled back.

“Oh Bruce,” Harvey whispered as they pulled apart, causing Batman to freeze just as much as he had when Harvey had first kissed him. The name had been whispered quietly enough that there was no chance of the Children of Arkham hearing, but Bruce was more worried about what the whispered name actually _meant_. Was Harvey saying that he knew who Batman was under the mask or had he just called out for Bruce instead of Batman accidentally? Either scenario was problematic. What the hell was going on?

“Thank you,” Harvey said, cupping Bruce’s jaw through the cowl and looking at him with more love in his eyes than Bruce would have ever thought possible.

Still he couldn’t think of what he should say or how he should move. He was frozen to the spot as Harvey’s hand moved down, caressing both Bruce and the suit, until his thumb was resting lightly on Bruce’s lips.

“Bruce, are you okay in there buddy?” Harvey asked, his voice still low enough that Batman’s captives wouldn’t hear.

Well, that meant the first utterance had not, in fact, been an accident after all.

“You know who I am?” Bruce whispered back.

“You told me,” Harvey said.

“You didn’t believe me.”

“Well, maybe not, but did you really think I wouldn’t recognize you under there? I mean, now that I’m actually looking. I’d know that smile anywhere.”

“You... you kissed me, knowing that it was me under the cowl. You kissed _me_.”

“Yes,” Harvey replied. “You kissed me back.”

“I did.”

Bruce didn’t think Harvey’s grin could grow any wider than it did at that moment.

“You like me,” Harvey asserted.

“I love you,” Bruce corrected him.

Oh. He had been wrong. Harvey’s grin had somehow gotten even wider.

It was beautiful.

Harvey reached out to pull him closer once more.

“I love you too...” he murmured, right before he pressed his lips against Bruce’s once more.

This time the two of them completely ignored the objections of their Children of Arkham captives.

 

* * *

 

 

“Scandal surrounds new Gotham Mayor Harvey Dent after he was spotted sharing a tender moment with Batman last night. After the caped crusader saved Dent from members of the notorious cult known as the Children of Arkham, the two were seen kissing in an alleyway. City Hall has yet to issue an official statement regarding the incident, but...”

Bruce cringed as he pressed a button on the remote control. The television switched off, and Bruce flopped back in his armchair with an audible groan.

“I’m sorry Harvey,” he said to the larger man, who was seated in the armchair beside him.

“Don’t be,” Harvey said. “If my memory serves me correctly then _I_ was the one who kissed _you_ after all. You’ve got nothing to be sorry about.”

“You’re not worried about the press?”

“Not particularly,” Harvey replied. “Besides, I’m going to have to deal with a bigger scandal than this one soon.”

“What do you mean?”

Harvey thought about his words for a moment, and then turned to send a wicked grin in Bruce’s direction.

“Well, let’s just hope that Batman’s not the jealous type,” he said, and for a moment Bruce was worried, at least until Harvey continued and Bruce realised what he was doing, “because I have every intention of cheating on him very soon.”

“Really?” Bruce asked. He was pretty sure he knew what Harvey was playing at now, and the thought made him grin like an idiot.

He stood up from his own chair and slid into Harvey’s lap, wrapping his arms around the larger man’s shoulders and making himself comfortable.

“Who with?” he asked, leaning down so that he was practically whispering in Harvey’s ear.

“I happen to know this gorgeous billionaire playboy,” Harvey replied. “Rich. Handsome. Goes by the name Bruce Wayne.”

“He sounds awful,” Bruce said.

“He can be a pain at times,” Harvey agreed, reaching around and giving Bruce’s rear a playful squeeze, “but I love him.”

“You do?”

“Yeah...”

It was hard to tell which one of them initiated the kiss this time. It was long and slow, and when the two of them parted Bruce found that he still couldn’t stop smiling.

“Harvey Dent, caught in a love triangle with Bruce Wayne and Batman,” Bruce said, still grinning as he placed a kiss on Harvey’s forehead. “How scandalous.”

“You jealous of them babe?” Harvey asked, right before he pressed a kiss to Bruce’s neck. Bruce couldn’t stop smiling, not even to give the other man his reply.

“Yes.”


End file.
